


Thunderstruck

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko will reach out his hand and put it on Izuki's knee and it almost makes him lose his cool because the hand is so small (it's so neat how small but firm everything about him is, from his voice to his hand to his gestures, and oh Izuki's kind of geeking out and he feels embarrassed and nervous and is this how it feels to be Hyuuga?) and the pressure is so light (and they say Kuroko is the shadow!) but it's there; it's definitely there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

Izuki learns early on in their relationship that he can't rush Kuroko into anything or he'll shy away (he'll find a way out) and it'll be back to square one. It can be trying on a man's patience, but it's so, so rewarding how lovely (there's simply no other word, even a pun) Kuroko can be, how wonderful the slight flushing on his pale cheeks and how delicate the quiet voice and polite words are-Izuki would be the first one to admit that he really has it bad for Kuroko.

It's the simple things that define their relationship, sitting close together and reading a basketball magazine or watching TV. Kuroko will reach out his hand and put it on Izuki's knee and it almost makes him lose his cool because the hand is so small (it's so neat how small but firm everything about him is, from his voice to his hand to his gestures, and oh Izuki's kind of geeking out and he feels embarrassed and nervous and is this how it feels to be Hyuuga?) and the pressure is so light (and they say Kuroko is the shadow!) but it's there; it's definitely there.

It's not that their relationship has gone especially slowly or that they've waited and held out on any of the physical or emotional stuff. When Kuroko decides they're both ready for something, they're both ready and not a moment before (although he gives fair warning; the first few times he'd asked before he kissed Izuki, but his lips were far from tentative though not urgent and greedy). And it's not like Izuki gets tired of any of it and impatient about moving on and doing and saying everything, because he wants Kuroko but even just a simple touch on the arm sends shivers through him.

* * *

Izuki wonders aloud why Kuroko likes him, because Kuroko frowns at his jokes ("Izuki-kun, they really aren't funny") and is naturally close with Kagami and some of his middle school friends. So why does he seek Izuki out?

"Because you see me," Kuroko says after a pause, the corners of his lips turning up so faintly that anyone else would miss it.

He's so straightforward in his words that Izuki almost doubles over under the weight of his own feelings for Kuroko (this weight that he has realized from waiting to hear the answer as well as the answer itself). It's like he's been hit in the chest with an anvil; he can barely breathe.

"Izuki-kun? Are you alright?" Kuroko hasn't even realized what force his words have (how he makes Izuki have to force himself to stay calm).

* * *

He's so romantic without trying to be, just in his straightforward way, and he's so sexy without trying to be. Izuki's trying to think of the perfect pun (ever the optimist, he hopes he'll finally make one up that Kuroko likes) but Kuroko cuts to the chase. "Izuki-kun, please let me unbutton your shirt," Kuroko says, and Izuki is putty in his hands once again.

"You can barely keep my clothes closed," he manages to choke out.

Kuroko draws his hands away, seems to be seriously repulsed by the pun, but Izuki catches them and brings them back to his torso and Kuroko waits a second but does start unbuttoning methodically (it's always difficult to tell when he's teasing). and And that little satisfied smirk on Kuroko's face when his cold fingertip traces across Izuki's chest and elicits a sigh is just too much, way too much.

Izuki can feel his body becoming more and more aroused with every deliberate touch from Kuroko. "Ahh, Kuroko, it's so hard that I'm—"

Before Izuki can finish yet another pun, Kuroko shoves his tongue down Izuki's throat. He's not usually this aggressive, and damn. Izuki's going to lose it right then and there.

When they're finished, they lie on the bed in each other's arms, in relative quiet under the covers.

"We fit," he says, tangling one of his legs between Kuroko's and tucking Kuroko's head in the crook of his neck. "See, we're in a shape."

"Izuki-kun," Kuroko says. "Please stop that, or I will have to leave."

* * *

Kuroko sleeps a lot; it's not just something he does in the middle of the basketball court. He's not so much a narcoleptic as he is always at a low energy level who can fall asleep anywhere. Somehow, when they're on the train headed to a match or sitting on the couch doing homework, Kuroko ends up falling asleep on top of Izuki. His head will be on Izuki's shoulder or even on his lap, and a small hand will make its way into the crook of Izuki's elbow and his breathing will deepen. Sometimes Kuroko sits between Izuki's legs and leans back, knees folded up to his chest, totally compact as he tilts his head upward and Izuki wonders if the erratic hammering of his heartbeat is bothering Kuroko (he falls asleep every time despite this, so it can't be too bad).

On a really long train ride out to Yosen for a weekend practice match, Kuroko falls into a very deep slumber, nestled tightly in Izuki's arms (the rest of the team pretends not to see, but most of them fail miserably and keep glancing back at the couple). They finally reach Akita, and Izuki's arms are full of Kuroko so he murmurs into his ear and tries to discreetly (though perhaps he did not use the best discretion here, because Kagami shoots him a dirty look) kiss Kuroko's neck to wake him. He blinks and rubs his eyes.

"Izuki-kun's arms are so comfortable."

He really has no shame (Izuki must have been given Kuroko's share of shame himself, because he's blushing so furiously right now) and how is it even possible that Izuki's arms are comfortable? They're hard from lifting weights and training, and they're not that big—he's not the tallest guy, and though he's muscular he's not bulky, just toned. Still, Kuroko says those words with such absolute finality that Izuki has to believe in them.

* * *

Coach is hosting a barbecue, which Izuki and Kuroko both attempt to politely decline attending until they learn that Kagetora would be the one doing the actual cooking. So they accept. After all, it's been a while since they got together (except that one time they saw Riko on the street, although the rest of the team wasn't there so perhaps that time doesn't count).

They're all sitting on the back porch, everyone swatting at the mosquitoes, Riko pestering her dad to let her try grilling some of the meat, Kagami with an extremely large pile of skewers beside him. Izuki's tired; Kuroko's finally convinced him to kick the soda habit he's had since middle school and he had no idea how much he'd miss the caffeine. He's so exhausted that he flops his head onto Kuroko's lap. Kuroko absentmindedly strokes his hair, as if he's a small child or animal and the motion lulls Izuki to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> xposted to fanfiction.net
> 
> Music: "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC
> 
> uncomfortable writing Kuroko but it got better as I went on (of course, I wrote the story out of order as usual) and I tried to awkwardly work in as many puns as possible but didn't get very far oh well


End file.
